


Spicy

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, no seriously they're so domestic it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Henry gets jealous.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 353





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of my distraction fics I worked on while waiting for them to call the election. Now, I will post this and then continue my happy dance.

  
  


Henry has been throwing a salad together, while telling Alex about a new kid at the shelter. He’s been there for about a week, but just today he finally came out of his shell and started talking to staff and making friends. Alex beams at him, reflecting the pride in Henry's expression. 

“And how was your day, love?” 

Alex tastes the chili he’s been stirring, then offers Henry a spoonful. “Spicy enough?” he asks, as Henry gasps and grabs for his water. 

“Quite,” he assures Alex. 

Alex tosses the spoon in the sink with a metallic clatter. “This client came in, he usually works with Jeff, but Jeff’s still out on paternity leave. He just needed someone to sign off on some paperwork.” 

“That was kind of you to help,” Henry says, chopping up half an apple to add to the salad. 

“I don’t know about kind, it’s my job,” Alex grins at him. He becomes very focused on stirring. “So while I was finishing up his forms, he, um, hit on me.” 

Henry puts the knife down on the cutting board with a decisive thud. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“He hit on me,” Alex repeats, turning the heat down on the chili. “This is ready.” 

Henry crosses his arms, hip jutting against the edge of the counter. “I need more information.” 

Alex sighs. “He said he got divorced from his second husband last year and he’s been looking for someone to add “spice” to his life.” Alex rolls his eyes and even his air quotes look sarcastic. “And then he _winked_ at me.” 

Henry’s eyes widen. “Is he attractive?”

Alex shakes his head and throws his arms open in an exaggerated shrug. “Babe, what the fuck difference does it make? And no, plus, he’s like 100 years old.“ Alex points to the oven door. “You’re gonna burn the bread.” 

“Hmph.” Henry dumps the apples into the salad and throws in a couple of handfuls of crushed walnuts. “So what did you say?”

Alex hip checks Henry over a few inches and pulls the loaf of french bread out of the oven. He drops it on a plate, then ladles chili into two big blue bowls. “I told him if he buys me enough jewelry or a car I might consider it. Jesus, what do you think I told him?” He carries the bowls to the table and goes to the fridge to grab the grated cheese, sour cream, and a bottle of hot sauce for himself. “The thing about having such a public relationship is that every single person in this country knows we’re together. Babies still in the womb know we’re together. Hermits living in caves know we’re together.” Alex shrugs. “He was just up for a challenge, or a story he could tell his buddies.” He puts salad plates on their small kitchen table, then leans back against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Henry isn’t looking at him. Alex exhales loudly. 

“I am engaged to the fucking Prince of England, who I have been crazy in love with for, what, more than half my life?”

“Half your...oh, the magazine,” Henry grins to himself. Even if that was more about an adolescent crush than love, it’s still rather satisfying to know Alex was infatuated with him for so long. 

“Yeah, the magazine. Anyway, do you really think I’m gonna say, ‘Hey, maybe I can do better? Lemme see what else is out there’?” 

Henry blushes pink, but tosses the salad with more force than seems absolutely necessary. Bits of lettuce bounce onto the counter. “I...well....no. I guess not.” 

“Baaabyyy,” Alex intentionally draws out the word as he wraps himself around Henry from behind. “It’s cute that you’re jealous, but it’s totally unnecessary.” He rests his chin on Henry’s shoulder, and it takes Henry a few seconds to realize that shouldn't be possible. He twists around just enough to see that Alex is standing on the middle step of the little stepstool he uses to reach the highest cabinets. Taking full advantage of his position, Alex runs his hands over Henry’s chest while he murmurs into Henry’s ear. “And I wouldn’t pick an old, racist dude, anyway. I’d pick one of the hot interns.” 

Henry huffs out a laugh and puts the wooden spoons down so he can cover Alex’s hands with his own. He feels a little foolish, but they’re both possessive. He knows Alex would’ve been upset too, if the situation were reversed. But he lets go of his actual anger and settles in somewhere around annoyance. He turns in Alex’s arms so he can pull him closer and puts on his best voice of royal authority. 

“Shall I have him beheaded for besmirching your honor?”

“No,” Alex laughs. He hops off the stepstool and pulls Henry toward the table so they can eat already. “Wait, can you guys still really do that?”

Henry puts the salad bowl down on the table, picks out a chunk of apple, and pops it in his mouth. “I honestly don’t know, but if he comes around you again, I plan to find out.” 

David toddles into the room and sits on the floor, closer to Alex than to Henry. 

“Don’t feed him,” Henry orders. 

“I’m not,” Alex insists, as he drops some shredded cheese onto the floor. 

“Diaz.” 

“What?” 

Henry rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m not jealous anymore.” 

Alex laughs. “Why not?” 

Henry slices off a hunk of bread for himself and hands one to Alex. “Your old, racist boyfriend would bring you right back to me after a day or two. I’m the only one who would put up with all your bullshit,” he smirks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart, I’m fucking _charming_.” Alex points at Henry and watches him take a bite of his chili. “And I can cook.” 

Henry swallows and smiles thoughtfully. “I suppose I’ll let you stay.” 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me I put spice in your life?” Alex leans back in his chair and raises his eyebrows suggestively, his grin even more wicked than usual. 

“I absolutely refuse to say such drivel,” Henry says, pulling out his royal authority voice again. 

Alex crosses his arms on the table, not-so-sneakily dropping another clump of cheese in front of David as he does. Henry just shakes his head with a resigned sigh. 

“You do give me heartburn, I’ll say that much.” But there’s a glint in Henry’s eye and an amused quirk to his lips. 

Unable to resist Henry’s mouth, Alex hops up and walks around the table, plopping down across Henry’s lap. He smooths his hand under Henry’s unbuttoned shirt collar, never losing eye contact, then pulls Henry’s face toward his for a long, slow kiss. He tastes like apple and wine and chili paste and Henry. Alex rubs his neck, feels the last little bit of tension drain out of Henry’s muscles. 

“But you love me, anyway?” Alex breathes, hovering over Henry’s lips.

Henry gasps for air and nods helplessly. “But I love you, anyway.” 


End file.
